


Why do Birds suddenly appear?

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, everything is an au these days, just a smidgen of angst, no i didn't turn vax and percy into terrible boyfriends, not enough angst to call it angst, showing up late to the fandom with fic and ale, they have suffered enough let them be happy and kiss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: Vex'aliha has the place to herself, why is she being followed by a tiny blue bird?





	Why do Birds suddenly appear?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! I have no idea when this is set personally I've only seen some of the Briarwoods arc. So, it could be during or after that. I left the location vague but it's more likely Whitestone. 
> 
> Anyhoot, I read this really cute fic Stay by walkthegale and was inspired to write Keyleth in other cute animal shapes.

Entering her room Vex'ahlia swore there had been a bird sitting on her window sill but, she'd only caught a glimpse of it as she came in. It was gone by the time she crossed the room to fetch her cloak. 

Everyone was busy with their own personal tasks that day. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had time alone. She took full advantage: a hot bath, walking around near-naked, catching up on some reading, then it was off on an errand or two.

Trinket had been huffy when she'd left without him, but her late afternoon meeting was no place to bring a Bear, plus she was going to the market, which excited him far too much. Upon returning she caught Trinket swatting a giant paw at a tiny bluebird. 

"Trinket No!" She scolded him like a child. He was after all very much her big furry baby.

"Tiny Birds are friends, you big bully! And, what if that was Aunty Kiki? You'd be such a sorry bear if you hurt her wouldn't you?" He whined at her and left the bird alone sitting down on his haunches in a dramatic huff. 

"Here, now I've brought you your favourite fish!" She tossed him the large parcel in her arms then scratched him behind the ear. "Mummy loves you. We'll go out tomorrow, promise!" 

Not everyone had returned for dinner but she sat at the head of the table anyway having rounded up enough people she could find for company. Night had caught up on her quickly and it was off to her room again. Uninterrupted privacy was something to cherish in the keep. After dressing for bed she saw the little blue bird again. 

"Ah, so it is you. Quit stalking me and come in before it rains. You'll get those beautiful feathers all wet!" The bird tilted its feathered head. "Yes, darling in here with me." She made her way to fluff the pillows and turn down the sheets. 

"So, you’ve been a bird all day? You only do that when something is on your mind?" Keyleth made a surprised squeaking sound at how much Vex had caught on. She landed on the headboard watching as Vex got comfortable. 

"I do notice these things you know, Keyleth… " Vex was content to have an entire conversation with Keyleth like this, it wasn’t completely like talking to Trinket but something she was used to.

Vex raised her hand, Keyleth hesitated but hopped onto it. She set her friend on her chest. Winged Keyleth ruffled her feathers immediately trying to fly away but was carefully kept in place.

"Hey, shh, it's okay. Nobody here but us chicks!" She laughed. Keyleth settled against Vex'ahlia breast letting out a soft coo. She was then covered by a bit of Vex's nightshirt.

"You know Kiki, you can talk to me about anything; instead of flying away about it. I do adore the help that live here but they are terrible dinner conversation!" 

Vex wasn't sure how long they'd slept for but she woke with a woman's head on her chest, the weight of Keyleth on top of her, keeping her warm. After being airborne yesterday Keyleth's hair was a bit of a mess, she ran her fingers through it to smooth it out. 

"Vex?" The younger woman stirred in her arms, a little hazy from sleep, rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"Yes, darling?" 

Keyleth admired how cool and contained Vex was, a stark contrast to her stomach turning in a knot. 

"I hadn't meant to fall asleep on you." Keyleth sheepishly sucked on her lower lip.

"It's perfectly fine. Are we ready to use our words instead of our animals?" Vex'ahlia teased. 

Keyleth was suddenly very aware of where she was and sat up quickly. "Oh, oh, I really didn't mean to sleep with my head... there." Her pale cheeks flushed, she awkwardly gestured with a hand. 

"I'm well past the point of caring where your head ends up. It's also the only place I could put you so I wouldn't crush you in your sleep."

"You just wanted me in your bed!" She laughed nervously at her over the top joke. " 

“So, what if I did?”

“Vex’ahlia! You know, there are worse places I could think of to be nestled." Keyleth laughed and covered her blushing face with her hands. 

"Mhm, our boys of the house are lovely but lord are they stinky!" Her head tilted to the side as she laughed. Vex was impressed with Keyleth’s flirting. 

"Vex!" Keyleth laughed, then lay back down, this time her head on Vex's shoulder. She let out a sigh. 

“Talk to me, love?”

"I've been thinking, thinking far too much... I wasn't sure how to tell you. So, I suppose I looked to the sky for answers instead," Keyleth’s face hid against her shoulder. Doing so, she observed that the ranger was very muscular. 

Vex wrapped her arms around Keyleth again. "And what conclusion did you come to?"

"Not to fly so close to Trinket, at least not when I'm that small. He's used to me being much, much larger in bird shape. I think I spooked him."

"Keyleth, while that is a good lesson, I meant why were you off flying all day?"

"Oh, right." Her smile was sheepish. "Well, I was wondering… do you, do you think of me as a Sister, Vex?”

"Of course I think of you as my family! I've told you as much many times. If it's some reassurance you need from me, then you have it! What's got your mind spinning like this?" They’d been through too much together, she’d squish any doubts Keyleth might have.

Keyleth sat up again, and Vex nearly sighed at the loss. Sure, indulging in Vex's touch was comforting but she had to get her words straight. She looked down at her hands, red hair falling in her face. It took her a moment to be brave enough to look at her friend again. 

"That's really nice of you to say, thank you. You know I see you as family as well, I’d do anything for you. But, that isn't what I asked..."

This time Vex sat up, more confused than ever. "Do I think of you as a sister? Keyleth, what are you asking me?"

"Well, " Her voice was soft and quiet, "If you think of me as only as a sister, then I'd feel blessed... but, maybe also a bit sad."  
Vex put her hands on Keyleth's shoulders. "Why on earth would that make you feel sad?" She pursed her lips in confusion; Keyleth tried not to stare at them. 

"Because, because it would mean you wouldn't think of me as any more." Her eyes darted away and to the side. 

"More? What more could I? Oh, oh..." Vex remained quiet for far too long. Keyleth abruptly stood to leave. 

"Kiki, wait!" Vex’ahlia caught Keyleth's arm. "You can't say something like that to me and just leave! That's completely unfair!"

"Sorry," Keyleth shrugged. She sank back down to the bed, letting Vex take her arm. Keyleth’s hand fell open, Vex's fingers sliding down her wrist and circled her palm, her hand closed around it. 

"Aren't you in love with my Brother?" The question was straight to the point and Keyleth flinched at the words; then folded her arms to comfort herself. 

"I do love him, Yes. But not, not enough, not the way he deserves. I... I had to stop things between us from going any further, because I realized there was someone else I waned."

"That's why you've been flying for an entire day? Because you're... " Vex'ahlia touched her elbow. 

"In love with you, Vex'ahlia." At the touch her arms dropped back open. A shaky breath through her nose. Keyleth's secret hung between them now exposed. She stared down at her feet.

"In love with me?" She repeated in disbelief. She loved her brother deeply but he was always the one who got the attention of pretty boys and girls. She was seen as rigid and cold by others for so long, only caring about money, and not other people, which couldn't be further from the truth. 

"Now you know. Please don't hate me?! I never meant to hurt your Brother, I swear!" Vex'ahlia had to believe her. He was the first person in a while to show genuine interest in her and he was awfully handsome but so was Vex. He will always be close to her heart but something hadn’t been exactly right. 

"So, does he know?" Some of this was lost on her, as her thoughts were spinning. How could she miss the fact that sweet, always strives to do what's right, kind-hearted Keyleth was in love with her? 

"I told him this morning before I flew away... " Looking down, Vex was playing with her fingers, it sent an excited shiver up her arm. 

"You're... you're a great light in my life, Keyleth." It's all she could manage to say. Keyleth's fingers were so soft to touch, it was very distracting. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I've ruined what we have, Vex. He will probably forgive me, eventually. But, I understand if you can't."

"Forgive you?" Vex tilted her head confused. "I'm not upset with you, darling. To be honest, I'm in shock." She squeezed her hand, her eyes closed. 

"You're not? You're not!" Keyleth was relieved, she’d avoided an arrow in the heart, or maybe that's where she wanted it to be. So, what was happening right now? This isn't how she saw this going. She had been prepared for Vex to be angry. 

“No, Keyleth,” Vex picked up Keyleth's hand, turning it palm up, she'd kissed her wrist. It sent a shiver down Keyleth's spine.

"Vex'ahlia... " Her voice was a jagged breath, a wave of nervousness hit her, but none of this was unpleasant. 

Everyone thought they knew for sure who Vex'ahlia was, sometimes not even Vox Machina knew what went on inside her head. With her reputation she'd rather be seen as Lady hardass moneygrubber then let anyone be the wiser. 

Keyleth on the other hand had become personally aware of her tender side when no one else was looking. She hadn't meant to let her in so easily but it happened. But, thinking Keyleth was in love with her twin hurt her more than she realized.

Vex learned in as close to Keyleth as possible. Catching her gaze then her eyes flickered down to look at her lips. She also noticed the freckles she always thought were cute. Cupping her cheek her head tilted, pressing her lips to hers. Something inside of her broke free, it was a relief. The sinking feeling gave way to butterflies and need pooling low in her belly. Kissing Keyleth was like the cool breeze on the hottest of days. Time stood still and her head filled with white hot static. Or, maybe it was Druid magic caressing her heart?

Keyleth's hands balled fistfuls of Vex's top, hanging onto her as if she'd disappear from her grasp at any moment. In a breath before the kiss they took in the same air, and suddenly this was very real.

Be brave, be forward, she’s giving you permission for this. She wants you, too. 

Keyleth’s mouth fell open, tongue carefully delving into her mouth. She thought kissing Vex was better than flying. She tried to calm her racing heart but it was pointless. But, what did this mean? 

Gosh, stop over thinking you're going to ruin it. Vex, strong, fearless, loyal, all traits she admired. Yet, tender, it made her smile.

"Vex'ahlia... " Her voice was shaky. Keyleth's fingertips traced Vex's lips Her forehead rested against the other woman's.

"I’m right here, Keyleth. I’ve got you. Stay... stay with me Keyleth, please?" 

"I need to know what it means?" She bit her lip and looked away, her eyes threatening to water.

"Keyleth," There was an uncharacteristic break in her voice. "This means I love you… "

Keyleth put a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her softly. 

"Kiki, I'm so sorry I was stupidly jealous before. I hadn't understood why at first, but I realized I wanted to be closer to you, in ways he could… "

"Sweetest, Vex’ahlia. I'm sorry you felt hurt and couldn't tell me. I didn't see it either, not right away. I want this, I want you." 

“We can make it up to each other.” Vex'ahlia nervously bit her lip.

"Wait, what about Percival? He's really into you?" Guilt washed over her only thinking of that now. 

"Well, we had an agreement that it was fun for now. Feelings deeper in nature hadn't come up." 

"You're sure?"

"Kiki, you're the one in my bed right now, I want to keep it this way. We can take it as slowly as you want."

Surprisingly, Keyleth was the one to flop into Vex'ahlia arms and toppled them back into the bed. They both giggled, a light and airy sound. 

"Kiss me Vex'ahlia?" Her smile was spread wide across her lips. 

"As long as you want..."

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!! I looked up the song lyrics to this had NO idea how fitting it was!!!
> 
> "Why do birds suddenly appear  
> Every time you are near?  
> Just like me, they long to be  
> Close to you  
> Why do stars fall down from the sky  
> Every time you walk by?  
> Just like me, they long to be  
> Close to you  
> On the day that you were born the angels got together  
> And decided to create a dream come true  
> So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue"
> 
> Close To You- The Carpenters


End file.
